1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trash collection apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trash collection apparatus wherein the same is arranged to mount a container support for reciprocation relative to and from within a cabinet housing permitting simultaneous opening of the container member lid, as well as the cabinet housing front wall door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trash collection apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to receive various refuse components therewithin. Refuse disposal relative to a kitchen environment, particularly for individuals involved with a busy life-style as well as limited physical abilities, require additional convenience in the provision of disposal of refuse relative to a kitchen environment. Prior art kitchen refuse apparatus is avaiable in the prior art to include U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,087 to Sperka, et al. setting forth a kitchen sink unit utilizing a refuse disposal opening therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,102 to Cooley sets forth a garage and trash container arranged for decorative camouflage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,312 to Parker sets forth an automatic trash collection receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,593 to Slusser sets forth an example of a trash compactor for compacting of trash components therewithin.
It may be appreciated, however, that there continues to be a need for a new and improved trash collection apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.